waruburefandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuno Urushibara
|Rōmaji = Urushibara Shizuno |Ephithet = Witch of the Netherworld Royal Witch |Gender = Female |Age = 15 |Origin(s) = Dragon Cane Nargravitz |Rank = D → A |Relatives = Unnamed Parents Unnamed Grandfather Tadanori Urushibara (Older Brother) 9 Other Siblings |Affiliation = Urushibara Household White Knight Order Japanese Branch Akane Academy |Status = Alive |Japanese Voice = Aoi Yūki (Drama CD) |English Voice = Jad Saxton (English) }} is one of the main female protagonists of Seiken Tsukai no World Break. Appearance Shizuno is a fifteen-year-old young girl of average height with long black hair reaching her back and green eyes. She has both white skin and a rather mature well-endowed. Shizuna is considered to be attractive by her male peers, who sometimes envy Moroha for their close association. Unbeknownst to most, Shizuno also has a birthmark on the breast, which stems from her being branded in her past life, which shines red when agitated. Most of the time, Shizuno is often seen to be dressed in either the uniform, training outfit or combat uniform of Akane Academy. When outside of school, she usually wears casual clothing at least in her definition, which consists of a purple dress that goes alongside her upbringing. Personality Shizuno is rather deadpan, often speaking in a monotone manner that displays little to no emotions. She has a habit of falling asleep in various situations as shown during their orientation and classes, which stems from her familial situation as sleeping is the one thing that no one in the Urushibara Household can control. in almost any situation]] Despite her deadpan nature, she shows emotions around Moroha Haimura as she is often seen to either kiss him or pushing him into her breasts no matter the situation even in front of others. Though Shizuno continues to reject telling him about their past lives as husband and wife desiring for him to remember as time passes, unlike Satsuki Ranjou who mentions it a number of times. Aside from Moroha himself, she does act normal around her friends and those close to her such as Satsuki who knew Moroha from a past life displaying either a rivalry or teasing nature. Shizuno and Satsuki are often seeing arguing with one another about Moroha, though she apologizes when using her breasts since the latter is rather self-conscious about hers even giving her advice most times. She started to argue with more girls who also begin to develop feelings for Moroah such as Elena Arshavina and Yuri Olegvic Zhirkov. Befitting her past life as the confidant as Shu Saura, Shizuno is rather intelligent, able to instruct Moroha how to use Dark Arts and even giving him advice. She could tell what could occur if he was promoted to Rank S, guess the true identity of Elena as an assassin from the Russian Branch, and even using her family's connections to her advantage despite not being all that close to either of them. In terms of her familial situation, Shizuno has little to no freedom even in her home with all of her belongings and even life choices being defeated by the Urushibara Family. She has no kind of close relationship with her brother who often uses her to his advantage such as telling her to get closer to the "Ancient Dragon" and even forcing her to move aboard to the British Branch and when Moroha refused his S-Rank Promotion, even displaying fear when her brother mentioned that the decision was the families'. Background Witch of Netherworld Shizuno is the reincarnation of the Witch of Netherworld and/or the King's Witch. As the Witch of Netherworld, she was the wife and right hand of Shu Saura, one of the past lives of Moroha. Before this, both were seen to be enslaved in some sort of encampment, where she was responsible for feeding him, and it seemed to have been the place where they first met. At some point, they escaped, with Shizuno revealing that he had saved her from being a slave, and such, she was chained to him, and would always remain by his side. They eventually became husband and wife. In the present day, Shizuno addressed Moroha as Oh, my dearest King, implying that she still loves him. Shizuno has shown to have memories of her past, despite it only being small glimpses, but avoids telling her connection to Moroha when asked, until it's the right time to tell him. She also avoids the topic when he asks her if she was really the Witch of the Netherworld. In several flashbacks of her past life, she is shown to always be by his side, being his support, vowing to stay by his life, no matter the circumstance, with him being the one who chains her, no longer being bound by others. In the anime, She was frozen in a block of ice by the black dragon and was killed, as its tail shattered the ice. Shizuno Urushibara Shizuno was born into the Urushibara Household, where although she had lived a luxurious life, she was unable to choose anything for herself reminding her of her past life as a slave. After she was discovered to be a Kuroma, she received strict training from someone from the White Knight Order as ordered by her brother; who sought to use her as a tool and have her rise up the ranks in the Japanese Branch. Shizuno also become acquainted with both Mari and Maya Shimon after her older brother had her recommended to be a member of the Striker Unit. Powers and Abilities Shizuno Urushibara is a "Kuroma" of untapped potential due to her uncaring nature toward being a savior yet in her previous life she was known as the Witch of the Netherworld and Royal Witch, as well as the right-hand and trusted confidant of Shu Saura, the Lord of the Netherworld. Overview Shizuno is a Kuroma, having been forced to train by her older brother, Tadanori Urushibara and underwent strict lessons on using her mana. Despite being a D-Rank and seen as a "blockhead", after getting serious, Elena has described her mana as being stronger than the Striker Unit Vice Captain and Akane Academy Principal. She was even described as being a Witch who could reign over Rank A Saviors. Nargravitz Despite being a Kuroma, Shizuno wields an ID Tag, which she uses to summon her Origin, Dragon Cane Nargravitz, a magic staff that has an ice crystal embedded in it, which is able to turn into a dragon that protects her from harm and attacks her enemies depending on the situation at hand. She was able to force Elena to use her own Origin, Magic Sword Leprazam. Dark Arts Having been forced to undergo strict lessons by her brother, Shizuno has knowledge of using Dark Arts prior to entering Akane Academy. She was skilled enough to be able to teach Moroha on using his Dark Arts and taught him a number of basic spells. White Breath |Kōri no Toiki|lit. "White Sigh"}} A Step One Dark Art. Freezing Shade |Itetsukukage|lit. "Freezing Shadow"}}: A Step Three Dark Art, where she causes ice to cover her opponent. Dreadful Blizzard |Susamajiki Fubuki|lit. "Unearthly Blizzard"}}: A Step Four Dart Art, where she releases a blizzard that was strong enough to freeze the legs of a Fortress Metaphysical. Trivia *Her first name (静乃) means "Calm Form". **Her surname (漆原) means "Lacquer Original". *Shizuno is one of the two main female protagonists to have shared a past life with Moroha Haimura. **The other female protagonist would be Satsuki Ranjou. *Shizuno's birthday is April 11 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Striker Unit Category:Dark Mages Category:Savior Category:Moroha's Love Interest Category:Japanese Branch Category:Akane Academy Category:Rank A